The Divine Realm
The Divine Realm is a new realm created by the deities of ancient mythology. In this realm, lives mythological beings, and figures as well as their descendants and bloodlines. Goddesses and gods also populate this realm. The Divine Realm is also a bridge between the Fairytale world and the Realm world. (This connection is made from Mount Olympus in Ever After and Mount Olympus in Modern Greece, through portals on both mountains that lead to The Divine Realm. As seen in C.A. Cupid transferring schools). While ancient beings are immortal, after they reach a certain point their power dies down and they become weaker, then they give their power onto the next in their bloodline (typically a child or a successor). However new gods are born constantly, being the divine being of a new concept as well. Both types of divine children exist within the Divine Realm. There are several locations within the Divine Realm. Each major Mythos has it's own main palace and pantheon. Many students in this realm attend Mythology High: School of Pantheons. The school has Houses (like factions) for each student to live in. these 'Houses' correspond to their origin myths. The Main city (where the panthonic temples are located) is called New Delphi. Facilities The Divine Realm is a large world, perfect for housing those from ancient and old myths, who are still around to this day. The world encompasses most mythos, as long as they are not worshiped still in the real world. Each Mythos has it's main area within the realm. These towns or cities mix more modern and historical architecture. In the center of each town/city stands a temple with a portal to the main divine palace within New Delphi. Between cities, The Divine Realm is covered in oceans of sand. This sand has been there since the creation of the realm. When Egyptian, Green, and Roman deities created the realm, Sand (which is said to have very strong magical properties) was left in areas that were not developed, so that when new figures came along, they could develop their areas with magic. (And so that any new mythos who enter and create within The Divine Realm can't build their home without an Egyptian god/dess there to supervise. This was a way for the main three pantheons to keep some sort of control within their new world. The Divine Realm was created by the Egyptian, Greek, and Roman deities, who had stopped being worshiped by people. Because of this their life forms became weaker. Their immortality started to slip away from them, and the god Pan even died. (Before he left the plain of the living, he passed his remaining life force into a young god, so that his power line could live on.) Thoth, Egyptian god of wisdome and knowledge, conjured a portal into a new realm with the help of the Greek Apollo. Together the started building the main utopia now known as The Divine Realm. The Minerva soon joined them, and as their creation became bigger, they discovered that with only their power, they could never complete the whole project. Thoth had the power of creation, Apollo had the ability for artistry and light, Minerva had the power of knowledge and science. Minerva was able to define the laws of science within The Divine Realm. She made it possible for figures lives to be extended, without worship from followers. The world they created parrelleled Earth, it was a floating orb. Soon after New Delphi was founded by Apollo, who placed the city at the center of the world, on top of the orb. He also projected the Sun into the sky from that place. The Roman Diana soon did the opposite on the other side of the world, founding New Ariccia and projecting the moon into the sky. Finally, the entire Greek, Egyptian, and Roman pantheons moved fully into the Divine Realm. Most Greeks lived around New Delphi, and most Romans lived around New Ariccia. Ra, Zeus, and Jupiter all agreed to coexist, even though some of their figures overlapped in abilities. Mythological figures from the three main pantheons were invited into the realm as well. Some stayed in the real world, but others did come to live in the Divine Realm. Eventually, Artemis found The Fairytale world, and decided to convince her brother to connect The Divine Realm and the Fairytale world (realm) together. Many beings didn't approve of this at first, however the portal was approved and constructed. Eros ventured into the new realm by himself, approved of it, and when he returned finalized the safe use of the portal. Later his daughter C.A. Cupid would go through the same portal to attend Ever After High. Current Mythologies #Greek #Roman #Egyptian #Norse #Celtic (others) Category:Locations Category:Realms and Dimensions Category:LondonSpear